Helping Out
by starz454
Summary: Jess needs help in school, Rory needs a date for a wedding. You fill in the blanks ( like my other fic; it starts out as a song fic and will continue as a normal fic) PG-13
1. Jess POV

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Season Two, A-tiscket A-tascket

Pairing: JORY aka R/J (I didn't think of JORY name so whoever did good work)

Summary: Jess needs help in school, Rory needs a date for a wedding. You fill in the blanks ( like my other fic; it starts out as a song fic and will continue as a normal fic) PG-13

Turnin inside out so I can see

The part of you that's driftin over me

When wake your never there

And when I sleep your everywhere

Everywhere

He looked out the window. He looked out the window every morning at seven thirty because that's when she'd walk by. She didn't have any inhibitions and she was the only one who gave him a chance. She didn't assume anything about him, or his appearance. She seemed to believe in the basic goodness of people and gave everyone the benefit of a doubt. Thus she was the only person worth talking too in that crazy town.

Tell me how I got this far

Tell why you're here and who you are

Cause every time I look you're never there

And every time I sleep you're everywhere

There she was walking along in her dorky school uniform and funny shoes. He got out of bed and dressed jogging down the stairs. He wiped the counter watching her laugh with her Mom feeling jealous of their relationship. She sipped her coffee and spilled some on the table and wiped it with her napkin so perfectly it made him wonder is she was actually human. She turned and looked at him, through him. It was almost like she could hear what he was thinking. She smiled and turned around.

Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes its you I see

Everything I know that makes me believe

I'm not alone

He needed her, not in the cheesy love story kind of way, he just needed her there, he needed someone to talk to. One of his favorite authors once wrote that "Life is nothing without friends." He didn't have any friends in Stars Hollow and he didn't have any friends at home. He needed a friend, he needed Rory Gilmore.

I recognize the way you make me feel

It's like thinking you might not be real

Since that now the waters getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

His past haunted him. The ghost wouldn't leave him not matter how he tried and it hurt him to know that he had never actually done anything good for anyone except himself. He wanted to change, to get through everything and somewhere along his road he would come to Rory Gilmore. He needed her help, he needed her to accept him and she had already done that. He owed her for giving him a jump start, something to work towards. 

When I touch your hand

Its that I understand

The beauty that's within

Its now that we begin

No matter where I go

I always feel you so

She made him a better person.

NOT THE END

I will continue with Five reviews


	2. Rory POV

This is going to be really super super short cause whoever saw that preview for the next episode know where I'm drawing my inspiration from. If anyone knows where I could possible download that preview for "Lost and Found" email me starz454@yahoo.com and I will be forever greatful!!!!!!!

Rory POV

I think he might like me, ok maybe yes, he does. I'm really confused because I think I love Dean it's just that we don't have anything in common. But we have been together for a really long time and we are great together and he's good to me. He loves me, I'm not sure if I still love him.

I'm a lot like you

So please hello

I'm hear I'm waiting

I think I'd be

Good for you and you'd

Be good for me.

I'd like to help him because I know that he is a great guy beneath the whole attitude thing. In my opinion he's just a victim of circumstance and it isn't really his fault that he is the way he is. I want to help him and I think that he might be able to help me. Not in a weird way but unspokenly I think he would support me more behind Harvard. He seems more serious about life than Dean and that might be what I need.

How stupid is it

Won't you give me a minute

And come up to me

And say hello

How stupid is it

For all that I know

You want me too

And maybe you just don't know what to do

And maybe you're scared to say

I'm falling for you.

Maybe I'm afraid to try something knew. I've been with Dean for almost a year, maybe I'm falling to far into him and I'm getting lost behind him. I mean we're RoryandDean. Maybe I should just be Rory for a while?


	3. Improving

AN: Kudos to Isabelle for an Awesome R/J story!!! Go check it out. It's called Almost Forgotten. Oh yeah and I don't own any characters blah blah. The song in the first ch. Is credited to Michelle Branch and the second to Weezer. And you guys will start to understand the summary as I post more chapters sorry for any false advertising. J Happy Reading.

"What the hell is that?" Jess asked his uncle who was holding a pink frilly piece of paper.

"Wedding Invitation"

"Whose getting married?" He asked pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Sookie and Jackson."

"The chef and the guy with the hat?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to go?"

"Yes, you are to."

"No. Way."

"You're invited and you're going." Jess picked up the invitation and saw his name printed neatly next to Luke's. 

"Do you even own any nice clothes?" Jess asked dropping the invitation back onto the table.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Do you."

"Yes." Jess left the room and grabbed his book plopping down on his bed. Rory would be at the wedding, so would her boyfriend. 

The next day during English class his teacher was handing back they're mid term papers. They were worth fifty percent of the grade. When Jess received his he glanced down and smiled when he saw the fat red A staring back at him. He stuck it in his pocket and headed home.

Luke answered the phone "Luke Danes?" A voice asked on the other line.

"Yes?"

"This is Jess's English teacher Ms. Roberts. Has Jess come home yet?"

"No, why?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if he was going to tell you or not. He just received an A on his English term paper and has brought his average from an F to a B-. You should be proud." Luke raised his eyebrows. 

"Uh thanks." He hung up the phone. When Jess walked in the door, Luke looked at him. "You can take the afternoon off." Jess raised his eyebrows.

"Why?"

"You're English teacher called."

"Ok." Jess left the diner and wandered down the street.

Rory left her house and walked to the video store browsing through the action section. She grabbed three old James Bond movies and headed to the counter. After paying she left and saw Jess wondering around across the street. She crossed the street towards him "Hey."

"Hey, you do by any chance, take calculus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you by any chance, understand calculus?"

"Yeah, listen are you asking for my help?"

"Are you offering it?"

"Yes."

"Well than I am asking?"

"And I'm saying yes. Come over tomorrow at four." She left him walking down the street towards her house swinging her movie bag.


	4. Tutoring

AN: And the revolution of the Jory fans begin!!!!!! Major props to all you JORY writers you guys rock!!!!!!!! I haven't read any terrible JORY stories yet which is awesome. Thanks for the reviews.

The next afternoon Rory cleaned the entire house since her mom wouldn't get off her butt. Well not really the entire house just her room and the kitchen and the family room. She sharpened her pencils and set up her books grabbing an extra chair from the kitchen. She finally took a second to breathe and sat down reading noticing that they're was still an hour until he was going to show up.

At three thirty he grabbed all of his books and splashed some water on his face. Satisfied that he looked neat enough to be noticeable yet messy enough to look like he wasn't making an effort (even though he was) He headed out the diner yelling some studying excuse at Luke on the way out. He walked to her house realizing that he was twenty minutes early. He shrugged and knocked on the door.

"You're early," she commented blinking at him.

"I had nothing to do."

"For some reason I find that really easy to believe."

"Where's your Mom?"

"She's at the inn, some big function or something." He nodded and followed her down the hall to her room and sat down. "Did you bring your stuff?" She asked. He plopped his notes down on her desk. Over the next two hours she patiently walked him through all the steps of calculus problems, showing him her notes and giving him new ideas on how to work out the problem. By the end of the afternoon he had begun to understand the material? "When's your next big test?" She asked.

"A week this Monday."

"We should go over this stuff again before then. Same time next weekend?"

"Aren't you going to that wedding?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. Are you going?"

"My name's on the invitation."

"You have to come, it'll be completely boring without you."

"Yeah, I bet." He picked up his books and walked out into the kitchen.

"You know," she said nervously picking at her fingernails. "I was going to order a pizza and watch a movie, interested?"

"Only if we get pepperoni." She smiled as he set his books down again. 

"Go put the movie in and I'll order."

A few minutes later she plopped down on the couch next to him as the credits began to role. He turned to face her. "I really appreciate this," he said as she turned her head to face him. They were only inches apart.

"Anytime," she whispered as he began to close the distance between them. She tilted her chin slightly upwards. Suddenly, they heard a banging on the door. They sprang apart. "That can't be the pizza," she commented as she glanced out the window. It was Dean. "Shoot." She grabbed Jess by the arm and flipped off the TV dragging him down that hall towards his room. "Stay," she ordered closing the door. She hurried back down to the front door and flung it open. "Hi."

"Hey," he said greeting her with a quick kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Studying, I've got this humongo test on Monday, it's worth a lot of marks."

"So I guess you aren't up for a movie or anything?"

"I can't I'm really sorry but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said smiling and wandering off down her block. She sighed and closed the door leaning against it. She'd just turned Dean down for Jess. 


	5. Weddings and good influences

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Thanks for the awesome reviews you guys ROCK!!*** Keep it up JORY writers!!

The following Saturday Luke closed the Diner early and he and Jess walked to the inn. Luke went off to find Lorelai and Jess went in search of Rory. He found her by the bathrooms. "Hey," she said walking out into the main area.

"Hey." They stood together watching the people. She turned to him.

"I have to meet my grand-parents who you probably won't want to meet until later so I'll catch you after the service." He nodded and watched her hurry off into a sea of people. He took a seat in the back row of the chapel area as the proceedings began.

"You may now kiss the bride." Rory smiled as she watched a very happy Sookie and Jackson walk down the aisle. She led her grandparents out of the chapel and into the reception area. Her grandmother left them to go find and bathroom and Jess found his way over to Rory. 

"Jess, this is my Grandfather. Granpa this is Jess, Luke's nephew ." They shook hands and made small talk.

"So Jess, where do you plan on applying to university?" Rory shot him an angry glance while Jess thought for a minute.

"Well," he said "I'm going to apply to Yale, which I probably won't get into, NYU, Columbia, Cornell. That's all I can think of." Rory smiled at his answer. It had been the right answer.

"Yale is a fine school, let me know when I send in your application I'll put in a good word for you. Rory here has got her sights set on Harvard maybe you'll be a good influence on her." Jess smothered a laugh and choked out a maybe. The two of them fled the room in peals of laughter at her grandfather's seemingly clueless comment. They collapsed on the front steps of the inn and eventually ceased giggling. 

"How ironic," she commented her purse hitting the pavement. They both reached for it at the same time there cheeks brushing. She sat up quickly staring at him, electricity in the air. He brushed a fly away hair covering her eyes. She looked at him and he moved towards her closing the centimeters between them in seconds leaning his forehead against hers. " I don't think," she said, he silenced her by kissing her slowly. Time seemed to stop and she wasn't sure how long the kiss was. When he pulled back she felt herself crashing back to earth. Her eyes snapped open, but instead of looking at Jess she saw a stranger hurrying down the driveway. It was Dean.

"Dean! Wait!" She yelled hurrying down the driveway as fast as she could in three inch heels. He kept walking. "Please hold on," he hurried across the street. She followed him forgetting to check if any cars were coming. She should have checked. 

He started running, she left him on the step but he wanted to help her. "Rory look out," he yelled as the blue sedan leaned on the horn. He pushed her out of the way and smiled. She was safe. Then everything went black.


	6. Hospital beds and bad coffee

AN: Sadly this is my last chapter, hopefully towards one of my better JORY fics. I will be writing a new one soon. The preview for it is at the bottom. Thanks for the reviews. It's really inspiring. The more reviews I get the faster I write……..J Keep up the good work JORY writers. JORY all the way.

Thoughts swirled in his blank mind. He felt asleep but he didn't seem to feel any of the qualities of sleep until images of her began to swim through his mind. He heard her voice but he couldn't see her and finally fell into the swarming pool of images and memories. He pulled himself out again and decided to think about her.

Ten minutes. That's how long it had taken him to fall for her. He didn't believe in love at first sight. It wasn't realistic. But love after ten minutes, that was something he did believe in. All of the pranks, the fights had nothing to do with her, minus the ruin of the cheesy snowman. Yet the fights and the pranks was one of the reason that they were still apart. He had a lot of enemies. That didn't matter to him. As longs as she wasn't his enemy. He had a good side, the side of him that fixed the toaster and quit smoking, the side of him that studied and got good marks in school. The side of him that was real. He knew that she saw it. She wasn't the only person that he didn't have to hide from. And then the kiss. He felt like he'd been floating. The electricity had made him shiver and pull back just so he could look at her. He couldn't hold on any more and fell back into the pool of thoughts.

Rory hurried home from school and changed grabbing a few schoolbooks and heading back to the hospital. It had been three days since the kiss, three days since Jess had saved her getting hit by a car. It had been three days since he had fallen unconscious. It had been two days since she had broken up with Dean. They fought quite a bit and decided that they weren't right together. They never were. He had already moved on, she witnessed it the other day while he made out with a blond cheerleader in the park. She was really worried about Jess, though. If he fell into coma things could get bad. The doctors told her he could "hear her" so for the past two days she spent an hour reading him "The Fountainhead," in hopes that the slight familiarities would wake him up. So far she had no luck. She walked into the ugly yellow hospital room and sat down in the chair next to his bed propping her feet up on his bedside table. She opened her book and read for an entire hour. Still nothing. Before she left she kissed him on the cheek and hurried home for dinner. 

He felt the spark and a memory came rushing at him pulling him out of his thick pool of thoughts. It was the same spark he felt that night. Then he woke up. His eyes snapped open and he remembered. Everything. A nurse came bustling in and saw him sitting there with his eyes open. "Well you're awake are you?" He nodded. 

"How long has it been?" He asked glancing around the room.

"Three days."

"Has anyone come?"

"Yes you're uncle and his…wife maybe. I'm not sure she talked a lot and had curly dark hair. Also maybe….you're girlfriend or something. Her name is Rory." He smiled

"We're just friends." Maybe more, he thought to himself.

"Well she's been here everyday reading this crazy book, I've never hear of. Fountain something." His smile widened. "She's been here everyday. I'd better go notify the doctor that you're awake and call your uncle. As she left his eyes opened more and he saw numerous bouquets of flowers and balloons around his room wondering who would send him such tack stuff. He shrugged and saw The Fountainhead sitting on his bedside table. He picked it up and began reading. 

The phone rang and Lorelai picked it up. Rory glanced up from her notebook at her mom who smiled "Yeah. Uhuh. Ok we'll meet you there." She hung up the phone. "Guess who just woke up?" She asked a smile spreading across her face.

"No. way." Rory shrieked grabbing her jacket. They ran out the door and into the jeep powering down to the hospital. They entered and saw Luke walking in front of him. They hurried and they all entered the room together watching Jess who was reading a book. He didn't seem to notice them and kept reading . They stood awkwardly in the doorway waiting for him to notice them. A few minutes later he lowered his books just enough to peak over the edge. His eyes widened and he put the book down. "Hey." Rory bounced on the end of the bed and Lorelai on the other. Luke sat down in the chair. 

"You're a hero!" Lorelai yelled earning a frown from a passing nurse.

"Indoor voice Lorelai," Rory chastised in a quiet voice.

"So," Jess said raising his eye brows "whats with all the decorations? I thought I'd earned my position as the 'hoodlum.' Does this mean I have to think of all new bad stuff."

"Well, this is my theory," Lorelai said. "Everyone loves Rory, you saved Rory therefore everyone loves you."

"Damn," he said snapping his fingers jokingly. "I do have to start over." Luke smacked him on the arm.

"Ouch." He complained "I believe that's abuse. Abuse is frowned upon in all fifty states especially towards the injured."

"At least I didn't hit you're broken arm," Luke retorted. Lorelai stood up and pulled him by the arm. 

"Luke, I need coffee. Even if it is bad hospital coffee. Let's go." They left the room leaving Rory sitting cross-legged at the end of Jess's bed.

"Thanks," she said picking at the blanket. 

"No problem, just next time you choose to run in front of a car make sure it's parked."

"When are you getting out of here?" She asked.

"Tomorrow morning. The doctor already talked to me."

"That's great."

"Yeah." They sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. 

"So I broke up with Dean."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault we both decided it just wasn't a good relationship."

"That's too bad."

"Well, not really." She said smiling at him. "Not for me. Not for us." 

The End

AN: What did you think??????? Look for my next story here's a quick preview.

Summary: Rory meets with the guidance counselor who informs her that in order for Rory to get into an Ivy League university she needs more extra curricular. So does Paris. The two decide to write/direct a play in Stars Hollow. Guess who tries out for a role?

Look for it in a few days. 


End file.
